


Sacrifice

by Zyxst



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Edging, Electricity, F/M, Fertility Issues, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Short-haired Thor, Smut, Thor wants them babies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You approach Thor about helping your friend with her fertility issues.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon & Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Sacrifice

It's now or never.

You chewed the inside of your cheek, still hesitant.

Jillian's desperate plea rang in your ears. "It can't hurt to ask, right? [Y/N], please?!"

You gathered up your courage and approached the unusual pair. When you got close, you called out  
louder than intended, "Excuse me? Um, Thor, can I ...talk to you?"

The Asgardian god turned as did the raccoon. "Lady [Y/N], of course," he said gruffly crossing his  
arms over his massive chest. You looked at his furry companion.

"Oh, I see," Rocket huffed. "Need some privacy to 'talk' to Pirate Angel, eh?" He waved his paws at  
you. "I need to see a man about an arm anyway."

"It's not like that," you whispered to Thor. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" you shouted at Rocket.

"KEEP TELLIN' YOURSELF THAT, PRINCESS!" he shouted back. You cringed at the implication, your face  
growing warm with embarrassment. Thor shook his head with a low chuckle, gently touching your elbow  
to guide you along.

"Will the rabbit's ship suffice, my lady? Tis away from others and Stark's intrusions." He waved a  
hand toward the ceiling. Nodding in agreement, you followed him to his ship.

Upon entering, Thor closed the hatch and you suddenly realized just how much space the Asgardian  
took. "Wow, it's kinda ...small in here," you said with a stuttered chuckle. You clutched the open  
collar of your shirt and stepped away from him. "Or maybe it's because you're so ...huge." More  
cringing.

"Many Midgardians comment on my bountiful size." He moved into your space and grinned. "You wished  
to speak to me?"

"Oh, yes, um." you paused to find the words. Tucking bits of hair behind your ears, you began. "My  
friend, Jillian, has been trying to get pregnant for years now, eight I think, and nothing's worked.  
She even tried that in vitro stuff where they mix up sperm and eggs in lab, then implant them. That  
failed, big time. So, she asked me to ask you, only because I mentioned that you're the god of  
fertility and maybe you would know, like, a spell or chants or something she could try?"

Thor watched you silently as you pleaded your cause. 

"Thor?"

He shushed you with a finger to your mouth. A spark tingled against your lips. You gasped and attempted  
to get away. Easily catching you with an arm around your waist and a hand covering your mouth, he  
pulled you back to him. His short beard tickled your cheek as he growled low in your ear, "How dear  
is your friendship? How far would you go to aid her?" His teeth nipped your ear. "My seiðr requires  
a sacrifice."

You tensed up, shaking your head furiously.

"You will not be harmed, my lady, unless you deem an orgasm at my hands 'harm'." Thor began planting  
soft kisses along your jaw and throat. He wound his fingers through you hair and clenched it in a  
fist. "Undress. Everything. Now."

Whimpering and shaking, you complied. Blouse first, then shoes. The grip on your hair became painful  
as you were lowered an inch in height from your low heels. As you struggled with your jeans, the  
back clasp of your bra fell open. You cried out, thinking Thor had grown impatient, but he slowly  
slid one strap aside in order to follow the curve of your shoulder with his lips. When you tried to  
shove your pants off your legs, you were yanked to stand up. You pushed your panties off your hips,  
then removed your bra.

He lifted you high in the air and ripped the clothing free of your legs. He sat down in the center  
seat, holding you up with one hand while freeing his cock with the other. "Once positioned correctly,  
do not move or the seiðr will cease," he barked. He rubbed against your folds, grumbling when he  
found your dryness. Swirling a thumb at the apex, he jammed his cock deep inside you.

"Stop, stop. Please it hurts so bad, please," you bawled, tears streaming down your face. "I didn't  
want this!" Struggling to get off his lap, Thor held you down and sent small jolts of electricity  
to your clit with his thumb. You screamed at the pain and cried louder when you discovered your pussy  
growing wetter. He swiftly pried your thighs wide open, draping a knee over each armrest. He held  
both of your wrists in his left hand above and behind your head. With your pussy vulnerable, exposed,  
and stuffed with Thor's thickness, you could do nothing to stop him.

Snapping his hips up, he fucked you relentlessly. When your inner walls started to clamp around him,  
he stopped thrusting and caressed the slick folds hugging the base of his dick. He did this many, many  
more times. The edging frustrated you. You craned your nesk until you could see his face. "Let me  
cum, you fucking bastard!" you screamed angrily.

"And cum you shall."

Your jaw dropped as his eyes went white. Lightning crackled in the air, arcs crawling across his  
skin like a lonely lover. He pounded hard and deep, slamming against your cervix until it became  
numb from the pain. He peeled back the clitoral hood, exposing the bundle of nerves to the sparks of  
electricity he generated from his seiðr. 

Your body stiffened.

You came.

Hard.

8====|)

When you awoke from the blackness, you discovered yourself still on Thor's lap and impaled upon his  
erection. You looked around. You were still on the space ship. The front window shield showed dark  
space and lights flashing by. "Wha-" you mumbled groggily.

"It's good you have awakened," Thor announced with a smile. "We can resume the fertility ritual." You  
struggled, but as he rubbed your over stimulated clit, you dropped back against his chest with a  
defeated sigh.

"Nobody told me there'd be a show on this flight," Rocket spouted and turned in his seat.

"Return your attention to the controls, rabbit," Thor ordered.

Rocket wriggled his whiskers. "Nah, fuckin' thing's on autopilot. We're fine. Besides, I wanna see  
you fuck her unconscious again. Helluva show!"

Tears leaked from your closed eyes. You faced away from the entranced raccoon. Thor's breath was hot  
against your ear as he whispered seductively, "You and I shall rebuild Asgard, one child at a time."


End file.
